


Desire And Lust

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Albus flushed at his own thoughts of desire; Gellert was the first man he lusted after so much and his own desire and lust surprised him still, shivering as well as his eyes travelled down Gellert’s naked body and sank his teeth into his lower lip.





	Desire And Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Adding lil a bit of smut to the usual Grindeldore fluff ;)

Albus’ brain was turning into mush when he saw Gellert slowly kissing his way down his chest and spread his legs apart as he settled in between of them, licking along his lower lip as his eyes fell on Albus’ arousal. The older wizard was breathing hard and he didn’t dare to look down for a little while, embarrassment getting the best of him and his stomach made a weird twist when he finally looked down and felt Gellert pressing little kisses into his inner thighs, closing his eyes sharply and he then shuddered when he felt Gellert’s tongue and lips travelling up his legs. Both of them had been completely naked, first time for Albus and he didn’t know what to do, really. Gellert claimed to have some experience, so he decided to let him lead the way. What he didn’t know, whoever, was that Gellert was just as inexperienced as he was. Gellert didn’t know what he was doing, he just said that so that Albus would stop worrying, while he was in the middle of his own freak out, which he hid rather well.

Gellert kissed and touched places that felt right; he touched Albus where he knew it would feel good for him as well and so far, everything was going good. The older one was panting above him, Gellert drunk with arousal as his brain couldn’t even string one single coherent thought; all he knew and wanted was to make Albus feel good and his heart rammed against his ribcage as he hoped that he wouldn’t be a disappointment. They weren’t going all the way yet, but… Gellert was still nervous and he kissed his way up to Albus’ lips, fingers tickling against his bare chest and stomach, Albus giving him a shy smile when Gellert’s eyes found his, hand resting on top of Albus’ chest, fingers caressing the vial that Albus wore as a pendant around his neck and he pecked his lips.

“Feeling comfortable?” asked Gellert, masking his own nervousness with a little chuckle and since Albus was nervous as well, he didn’t catch on. He smiled and nodded; yes, comfort was what he felt. Gellert gave him a little smile and kissed him again, lips on lips as he leaned closer to his  _ boyfriend _ , leaving him breathless with chaste and hungry kisses, Albus shuddering beneath Gellert, who had a grin on his face after he pulled back and his eyes darkened as his eyes travelled lower and knew that Albus more than ready for him to continue.

Albus was desperate, he didn’t know for what exactly, but he knew that he needed Gellert’s hands down there, or his lips… he didn’t really have a preference and he flushed at his own thoughts of desire; Gellert was the first man he lusted after so much and his own desire and lust surprised him still, shivering as well as his eyes travelled down Gellert’s naked body and sank his teeth into his lower lip, Gellert giving him a little wink, making Albus groan. “Gellert, do  _ something, _ ” was what left Albus’ lips as he was too impatient to use proper words to articulate what he wanted and Gellert gave him a little peck.

“I do apologise,” muttered Gellert and then took in a sharp breath when he felt Albus reaching down with his hand and his fingers were wrapped around his member, Gellert’s head falling forward, forehead pressed up against Albus’ and he moaned into his mouth as Albus tightened his fist around him and Albus let an impatient groan, because Gellert still didn’t do anything. He thought that it would urge Gellert to move, but he just stood there and let Albus do all the work, Albus giving Gellert an annoyed look. “A-Al?” stammered Gellert and then grinned when he saw that Albus was just too impatient and he just nodded, kissing his forehead. “Want me to use my mouth or my hand?”

The question stood heavy in the air for a moment or so, Albus feeling new wave of arousal pooling in his stomach and he shuddered. Having Gellert say that out loud made him feel things that he had never felt before and his eyes fell onto Gellert’s  _ full _ lips, gasping as he leaned up to taste them again and that was enough for him to make a decision in a second. “Mouth,” gasped Albus with a small voice. “I-is that okay?” asked Albus, because he could sense some kind of a worry on Gellert’s face and the younger quickly nodded. 

“Of course,” whispered Gellert, pecking his lips and he then again kissed his way down, Albus throwing his head back, fingers going into Gellert’s golden strands of hair, tugging on them and a little smile spread across his face when he felt Gellert’s slender fingers going around his cock  _ finally _ .

Gellert swallowed thickly and looked up at Albus, moving his hand in slow jerks and seeing pleasure written all over Albus’ face was enough to melt all of his previous worries away and he ducked his head down, hoping that Albus wouldn’t be able to tell that this was his first time as well; he wanted to leave Albus  _ impressed.  _ He held the base of Albus’ cock as he licked a thick strip underside up Albus’ member, the older one letting out a muffled moan and he smiled as he swirled his tongue around the tip, the most sensitive part and Albus arched his back, Gellert’s hot tongue feeling perfect around him.

“ _ Merlin,  _ Gellert, that feels so go- oh God,” moaned Albus loudly and then the gift for speech left him when he was taken into the warmth of Gellert’s lips and his hips started shaking as he wanted to thrust himself deeper inside, but he somehow managed to keep his hips still, Gellert’s eyes widening when he felt it hitting the back of his throat and he barely managed to keep himself from gagging, slowly ducking his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks every now and then and Albus saw the heaven and beyond. 

Gellert hummed along as he sucked, hearing Albus’ little moans and groans turning him on even more and he wrapped his other hand around his own member, storking himself in sharp and fast jerks while he felt Albus grabbing the back of his neck, his fingers gently stroking his hair. Gellert’s jaw felt numb and it hurt, but one look at Albus’ face made it all worth it and it encouraged him to keep on going. Albus grabbed his hair tighter at one point and started rolling his hips as well, matching up with Gellert.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” chanted Albus, his head feeling fuzzy and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. At one point, Gellert took him much deeper than usual, squeezing his throat, hoping that he would make Albus feel good with that as he didn’t know what the hell he had been doing, and that sent Albus over the edge, his hips buckling like crazy. “Gellert, Gellert, Gellert,” moaned Albus over and over, trying to warn Gellert, but forgot what he was going to say. “I… oh, Merling… I-” he managed to moan out and then he went boneless as he was pushed over the edge, Gellert’s eyes wide as he was taken by surprise.

Albus was horrified, face red with embarrassment and horror filled his eyes when he saw Gellert swallowing, quickly sitting up as Gellert was slowly massaging his aching jaw, but he was smiling as he had just made his boyfriend feel really good, a little giggle escaping past his lips and Albus was just mortified. “I’m sorry, I… you didn’t… I,” was stuttering Albus and Gellert only kissed him softly, Albus moaning and slowly rolled them over, Albus now laying on top of Gellert and he chuckled when he saw that he needed to take care of his boyfriend then.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” said Gellert and Albus ducked his head down, burying his face into Gellert’s neck and wrapped his fingers around Gellert’s cock, the younger wizard moaning softly, urging Albus to keep on going, whispering little praises into his ear and it didn’t take Gellert too long to be coming all over Albus’ hand, kissing Albus deeply and hungrily as he was coming down from the heights of his orgasm, Albus then smiling shyly up at him as he curled up next to him and Gellert gave him a little wink. “Mmm, amazing,” almost purred out Gellert.

“Yeah,” said Albus, cheeks pink. “You… you’re very talented,” he said and Gellert grinned.

“Must be a natural then,” said Gellert and Albus cocked his head to the side. “As this was my first time as well,” he said and Albus’ jaw dropped. 

“B-but I thought… I mean you said… you  _ lied, _ ” scolded him Albus and Gellert quieted him down with a long kiss. 

“Didn’t lie… just… altered the truth,” said Gellert and could feel Albus’ scowl even though he wasn’t looking at him. 

“Sounds like lying.”

“So?” asked Gellert and looked down at Albus, kissing his frown away. “I didn’t hear you complaining before,” he said and Albus felt his cheeks heating up again and he just grumbled something under his breath. Whatever, let him think whatever he wanted, was what Albus decided on. 

It made him very happy and his smile was growing when he realised that it was a  _ first time _ for Gellert as well, not only for him. He was kind of disappointed that someone else had seen this part of Gellert before him, but knowing now that he had been Gellert’s first one as well made him happy and he giggled. Gellert looked down and narrowed his eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing,” muttered Albus with a grin.

“Why-”

“It’s a secret,” said Albus and brought his face closer to Gellert’s. “Now be quiet and kiss me again,” ordered Albus and Gellert couldn’t say no to that, cupping Albus’ face as he kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^  
> Add a comment if you liked it ❤


End file.
